The Wyoming IDeA Networks for Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE) Program Outreach and Education (O&E) Core is one of four components of the INBRE program that also includes the Administrative and Bioinformatics Cores and the Developmental Research Project Program. In support of meeting the specific aims of Wyoming INBRE the O&E Core is responsible for PUI and undergraduate projects and activities across the statewide Network and for collaborating with the other Cores to organize INBRE conferences, workshops and trainings. For INBRE 3, the O&E Core will continue to build and strengthen the outreach projects and programs that were implemented during the previous INBREs as well as new programs proposed for INBRE 3. The Core's specific aims for INBRE 3 are to continue to build and strengthen existing programs developed during previous INBRE and BRIN programs and to work with participating Wyoming Community Colleges and UW to: 1) enhance the statewide research and educational network to strengthen biomedical research expertise and educational opportunities for Wyoming college faculty, students, and citizens; 2) continue to provide and improve research opportunities for undergraduate students at UW and Wyoming Community Colleges to enhance the pipeline for undergraduate students to pursue baccalaureate degrees in biomedical- related disciplines and continue their education and training for successful health science?related research careers within IDeA States; 3) increase the educational opportunities available to undergraduate students at UW and participating Wyoming Community Colleges to further facilitate pursuit of advanced training in the biomedical sciences; 4) increase the science and technology knowledge of the state's workforce. O&E Programs include: 1) PUI-University of Wyoming Transition Fellowship Program; 2) Transition Course Program; 3) UW-PUI Conferences, Workshops, Trainings, and Communications; 4) PUI Research Videoconference Seminar Series; 5) UW Undergraduate Biomedical Research Fellowship Program; and 6) INBRE PUI Research Network.